Nelly's dream OF DOOM!
by neo8
Summary: nelly (my cariter) has a dream about her friend ash but she DOSE NOT like ash


5 Years later barwith me there teens.   
  
dis:i don't own pokemon but I do own nelly   
  
2end dis:i don't own pitch black ether  
  
Nelly's dream  
Nelly wear's a blue hat her pokemon mew2 ears still stick out and a green T-shirt and blue pants  
ash dose NOT look wimpy he has spiked hair and a black shirt and dark blue pants and a chain neckless and an ear rind misty still her helpless self her hair is in piggy tails and brock looks the same  
  
okay on with the story  
^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
the gang settled down for the night Nelly and misty brushed their hair and misty sleeped in her sleeping bang and Nelly leaned up against a tree with a pillow and her best friend mew! and wrote in her diary and went to sleep (I know that you can capture a mew but Nelly dident mew came to her^_^my fan fic you don't like it to bad!)  
ash and brock stayed up to do the usual to read brock nudged ash on the shoulder  
  
Brock: you ever wonder what she rights in their?  
  
ash:no*not looking up from his book*  
  
brock:oh,come on it's not like she'll kill us  
  
ash finally looking up from his book: you don't know Nelly when she's angrey  
  
brock: fine then I'll read it and you can listen*brock crepe over to Nelly's back sack and snagged it*  
  
ash:brock*he said nevesly*  
  
brock*reads diariy* oh.. my..*eyes widen*   
  
ash: this will be masmerder!  
  
Brock: she rights about her dreams too listen to this...  
  
diary:  
"me and ash were walking down a beech at sun down talking about stuff that teens do the sun finally seated and than i said "ash I'm cold I'm going back to camp" than ash garbed my hand and pulled me back to his chest he was warm and he ran his fingers throw my hair i was blushing i could feal his hart beet it was at a nevus pace i looked up in his eye's beaming brightly he was inching towards me about to kiss me than i woke up  
ash ashamed and blushing: this is so horribly wrong  
  
brock: let's read on!  
  
Diary:  
  
we were in the movie thither watching a movie called pitch black. around the end Rick was saved by carri(if I'm wrong with the name sorry tell me and I'll change it) she helped him up and than BANG! a night stalker call 'em that k) stabbed her in the back and pulled her a way in the shadows I jumped and ash holed my hand he looked at me I was shocked for what he did and well I woke up again!   
  
Brock: wears the stuff about me!  
  
ash:O_O....  
  
brock realizing he said that: well umm lets continua  
  
Diary:  
  
me and ash were at viridian city at night we were walking down the street misty and brock   
went together and i was stuck with ash we went in a subway who knows why we saw a hobo fishing coins out of a vending machine and some ratattats and rat a cade the subway pulled up we got on it we were the only ones there we sat next to echother(sp?) and evenly i fell a sleep ash put his arm around me i woke up and stared into his bright blue eyes he looked at me some thing was dirent i was nevus and i new that if i use me physic powers that would be valuating be i was unsure i read his mind he wanted me i was shocked he leaned to kiss me i couldn't resist i kissed him back moth to moth i felt his hand get closer to my butt and than i woke up  
brock: uhoh looking up at a very angry Nelly   
  
brock: it was him -*ponits to ash  
  
Ash:WHAT!!  
  
Nelly: I'm physic i would have found out any way *she said in tears and inbarest*  
  
Ash: I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE MASSEWASIAD!  
  
Brock:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Nelly threw brock in the lake  
  
ash was expiating Nelly to kill him but apparently she ran of into the woods and ash followed her   
he fond her in a fettle position against a tree crying ash slowly walk trowerds her only to be hit by a rock he shook it off and walked to her he looked at her and she looked at him he saw her eyes were red from crying she stud up and walked away but ash garbed her shoulder she turned o him and he wiped of the tires on her face with his thumb he puled her close it was kinda like her dream he ran his fingers throw her hair her mew ear he rubbed them like you do to a cat he felt her shiver he put his face in her hair it smelled like wild flowers and grass he rocked her back and forth comforting her. Nelly pulled away looking at his face she could tell that he loved he as much as she loved him she than stud up on her tippee toes and kissed him he put his arm around her and she put her arms around him deeding them in the kiss they never wanted that moment to end but they had to go back to camp when they got back brock had just climbed out of the lake and then Nelly said   
  
Nelly: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET BROCK  
  
she garbed brock's arm and twisted it misty woke up she sat up and said  
  
mistey:their at it again some things never change *she shook her head in disbalef*  
  
Brock:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...I dident even know my arm could bend that way?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
nelly:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*nelly woke up from a horrible dream*  
  
Nelly: I dreamed I kissed ash!  
  
Nelly: I'M LOSING IT! *punches ash in the face* that's better  
  
Ash: what was that for?   
  
Nelly: you get on my neves the more we travil with these goons  
  
Ash:???  
  
_____________________________FIN_________________________  
  
no,no,no Nelly dose not like ash she hates him their mortal enemies like inuyasha and naraku the just travel together cuz ash still owes her $8.00 for a fair ride he took   
_ 


End file.
